Sneak Up and Consume Me
by eileen-on-fire
Summary: Starts off from 4x06. How I want things to go. Elena realizes her true feelings for Damon as the hunt or the cure continues, how will Damon react? Caroline is surprised at her happiness on her date with Klaus. DELENA & KLAROLINE :) I love feedback and any advice is loved, even harshly true comments. :* -Eileen M.K.-
1. Chapter 1 - Something's Changed

"I can't do this anymore, Elena." His voice was sad, but resigned. It hurt him, the truth, but it had to be said, however vaguely. Knowing exactly what he was saying and what it all meant, he continued "Not anymore."

The following silence was strange, a soft sad thing, as Elena recognized the meaning of Stefan's quiet words, as a final statement. She felt tired, tired of all the scenes made each day, the thick dramatics, like she just wanted to give up for herself, and fall asleep for a long while. This was the end, and though it was mutual and she knew everything he had said about her, him and Damon was true, she still could not suppress the lump in her throat as she ended what was once and epic love. She brokenly murmured "I know." Stefan sighed and looked out into the road. Elena sat still, hugging her knees with her head turned to Stefan. She looked at the profile of his face, refusing to shed a single tear until her new ex had gone home and she was inside, alone. They stayed like that for what was only a minute, that sped by even in the tensity. Finally he looked back at Elena, eyebrows knit together on an otherwise blank lifeless face. "I guess I should go then hmm?" He asked rhetorically, and swung his head to face his feet. He put his hands on his knees and got to his feet. Watching him walk away, she couldn't resist just saying his name once. She said it plainly, monotone just to see him turn around. He turned his head, pressing his lips together and just said "I'll be fine." And with that he sped away from the Gilbert house. And away from Elena.

The next morning Elena got up at 4 AM and took her diary out. She stared at it for a while and smirked _"I'd better not" _She thought almost chuckling in spite of herself _"Better to wait until...what? Until I'm sane?...Until later, how about that." _Pulling off her covers was a good first step she decided. She swung her legs over her bedside and walked to her dresser, her eyes adapted easily to the dark of the night, something she liked at least about being a vampire. She took out a pair of dark blue jeans and a purple boat-neck shirt, along with her unmentionables and went into the bathroom. She turned on the shower, stripping her pajamas and stepping into the water. She went through the following motions of her average morning routine robotically. Too awake to sit still, she went out the door with her black zip up fleece around her torso, and her diary in her hands.

**_"Dear Diary..._**

**_I'm back at my parents gravestone, writing. It's around 4:45 in the morning and I should be fast asleep_**

**_But I woke up. Now I guess I'm here. I guess I need to bring up, that Stefan and I-" _**

She paused to think of what she needed to write. Only then did she will herself to think of Stefan. She laid her head down on the grass beside the grave and began to softly cry. If she didn't cry for the end of their relationship, what did that say about her?

She wept there for about 10 minutes, glad to have her amplified emotions let out, and over with, (at least to the extremes) before she picked the book back up and finished the entry. She was about to call Bonnie, but she always had her phone on vibrate, and it was only 5. Still, she had to talk, and speed-dialed Caroline. It ringed four times, a beep interrupting the fifth, followed by a half awake

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hi, Caroline" Elena said nervously. There was a pause followed by a friendly sigh on Caroline's end of the line.

"I'm assuming friend emergency?" She prompted.

So Elena told her the whole thing. From her uncovered feelings for Damon to the breakup she knew Caroline could never support. Caroline stayed silent through all of it until Elena said "The thing is Care, I feel fine. I'm sad of course anyone would be but I feel like it's for the best. At least for now we aren't fitting together" Saying it out loud was a shock to even Elena.

"...For the best?" Caroline finally asked

"Um..yes."

"Elena, why is it that you're awake at this hour if you are fine?" Caroline's tone was innocent.

"Well" Elena said slowly "I guess I thought I wanted to be alone."

Caroline giggled quietly and shortly "Ironic that you called me then."

"I had to cry a little I suppose." Elena replied bluntly "Get it out of my system"

"I know...Elena where are you?"

"Um, I'm at the.." If she said graveyard, Caroline would think something else was wrong, when it was really just her spot, so she lied a little white lie "I'm at the park." and ran across town to a park bench by some oak trees.

"Well I'm coming over there" Caroline stated.

"Oh..Care, don't bother yourself, now I feel guilty." Elena stuttered

"Oh no you don't Gilbert, stay right where you are. We still need to talk about Damon!" She smiled and closed her phone. Leaving Elena with her last word _Damon._

Caroline showed up 10 minutes later with a mellow smileon her face, talking before she sat down. "Elena, Elena, Elena" She sighed " What are we gonna do about this."

They talked for half an hour about the later pageant, the obstacles of Caroline's upcoming date with Klaus, they spoke of Stefan and Connor and professor Shane and April and Tyler and Hayley. It was good to talk to Caroline again, even for a short time. They agreed sadly about Stefan, compromising with a "maybe someday" to keep Caroline happy and didn't want drama there. The sunrise came, putting them on hold. People were starting to come out, early morning joggers, just two or three. For the tenth time Caroline urged "What about **Damon?"  
**Elena knew she might as well say it, no matter what it made her it was the truth.

"Caroline, now I am a vampire, you know everything with the magnification of emotion and all that, but I've always felt like I do have some sort of feelings for Damon. Something was there before I was a vampire" Her voice was growing louder, more passionate if only by so much "I have feelings for Damon, stronger, multiplied by ten. And Stefan...I feel like there's a part of me that will always love him, - you know the fairytale - but I just don't feel anything anymore. It's me, I don't fit him anymore, I've changed..."

Caroline waited

"Something's changed between Damon and me."

** ~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~**

**Thank you for reading, you're so sweet, I mean it. Please let me know if you think I should keep going. (And if you were depending on it, there will be much more Damon in the next chapter) TY! :* r&r? - That'd be cool.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Don't Believe That

** Hello readers, I know nobody likes to scroll through author notes, but I just wanted to thank all of you who have favorited and followed and rated and commented (all positive comments!) that came overnight. I love that and you are all so sweet and appreciated . I will be continuing this story as you can see and hope to update nearly every day. I do apologize for the short chapter, (out all day - familly day) I would have written more tonight but it's almost 2 AM and I should be alseep! TY :* **

The sun was above the horizon, and Caroline knew it was time to leave, preparations began at 8:00 for the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant, and Caroline had promised to be there early. "Elena" she started "I know you, you think of others first, and rely on everyone elses happiness before you let yourself breathe, it's quite a thing,it really is, but before you carry this out with _Damon,_ I want you to think about _Elena _and who she wants. You've heard my opinion, but I'm not the one in love with those boys, that'd be you." She finished her speech with a little decisive huff and let Elena respond.

"Caroline, you are right" Elena said "And I will work on that."

Caroline paused, smiled and said "Okay Elena if your going to be that agreeable, then let's go to Bonnie's, break the news and decide on my dress for the pageant!"

Elena laughed and nodded and they made their way to Bonnie's.

Damon woke up to a constant shuffling and creaking all around the house. The sunlight came in through the old window too early, he had forgotten to pull the blinds, simply due to laziness. He glanced at the clock as he rolled out of bed "7:30 Stefan?" he called out into the house "would you slow down with the wall punching?" No answer, just more creaking. Damon got up and got dressed, now a little on edge with the non-responsive noise in the boarding house. Speeding downstairs, he ran right into the Stefan who dropped his bag on the encounter. _His bag? _They stood and looked at each other "Morning brother" Damon said breaking the short silence "Thought I'd grab some OJ, do some morning birdwatching. I'm assuming the binoculars are in the duffel?" Stefan made a long, low annoyed sound and picked up the bag.

"What are you doing Damon?" he asked, emotionless.

"I think _I_ should be asking that Stefan" Damon replied. the silence was tense, Stefan pursed his lips, looked at his feet and slowly brought his eyes back to his brothers face "I'm going to talk with Klaus.

Damon took a moment, and countered "What's the bag for then Stef?"

"I have some of Elena's things that I'm just...returning."

"...Why?"

Stefan sighed "Elena...and I broke up."

"Oh" Damon said, he was actually speechless for a moment, no snarky sarcastic comment, he wasn't prepared to hear that. At least not yet, he had just talked to Elena the day before, put Stefan in the lime light. He was surprised Stefan wasn't bawling in a dark room, but he feared that may happen, that he might break. His calmness was odd. "I'm sure it's just a rough spot...with the transition...stress, and all."

Stefan gave a short, flat chuckle and glared into Damon's eyes "Let's not pretend like this isn't the best day of your life." Stefan hissed, and turned to walk out the door.

Damon stood in the hallway with his eyes wide after Stefan left. After a few seconds he was just puzzled, _Stefan is back _he thought _his humanity is back and __now__ they split. I just don't get it. _He decided he better not get his hopes up. His history with women was like Alaric's, and he wasn't a man who had truly been loved. He simply did not believe she loved him, this was about her and Stefan. Not him.

"So it was about Damon too then?" Bonnie asked

"Well...yeah. We both kind of agreed that I have feelings for Damon." Elena confirmed

Bonnie hesitated, but asked anyway "Do you love him, Elena?"

There was Bonnie asking the hard questions. She was an objective kind of girlfriend. Caroline hadn't asked, but was ready to hear as they walked to the Lockwood Mansion Elena looked forward, she felt a little guilty to say it "I think I could. I'm not really ready to say it yet, you know?"

"Is that as far as we're gonna get today then?" Caroline asked with a friendly smirk.

"Yep, because we have to get you and April ready for the pageant. Life goes on remember?" Elena answered. And she was ready to do just that until she looked across the lawn and saw someone. A dark-haired, vampire someone looking right at her.

**Thanks so so so much or reading, you have done a good deed today by boosting my ego :* r&r (What a super hip thing to do) Love all you...people in the world. Any advice? Nice or harsh comments are all good here, I accept all advice. :* **


	3. Chapter 3 - Opinions and Appointments

Elena stopped abruptly upon seeing Damon, all kinds of things ran through her mind, dramatic movie scenes that were much more intense than Damon waving a silly little wave and walking over to the girls to say hello.

"Hello Damon" Bonnie greeted him plainly.

"Goldilocks, Broom-Hilda" He responded "Elena?"

Elena was silent but managed to make a replying "Hmm?" sound.

Damon continued hesitantly "Did Stefan stop by your house this morning by any chan-?"

"No" Elena answered before he finished his last word. There was an awkward silence, Elena looked up at his eyes, which she noted looked fantastic, finally she tore her eyes away from his face, trying not to make a fool of herself and broke the quiet "Um, we have to go help with the pageant, and get Caroline ready, so...catch up with you later Damon" Her voice broke a bit on his name, to her dismay. She grabbed the arms of her friends and pulled them to the house. Damon inwardly raised an eyebrow and watched them go hurriedly. _Shouldn't of brought up Steffy. _Damon thought, pinning breakup stress on Elena's behavior, with no real notion of what went on in her head

Once they were inside the house (and saw Damon drive away to pick up refreshments for the day's events) they knew it was safe to talk.

"I thought life goes on" Caroline said smiling a bit.

"I was just surprised to see him already" Elena countered defensively.

"If you say so Elena, but hey, like you said - potential love and all.." Bonnie nudged.

"Let's set up some chairs shall we?" Elena piped up. Caroline and Bonnie smiled and rolled their eyes a little, but nevertheless they went to find Mrs. Lockwood to see how they could help. After a few minutes of conversation with the mayor, they started the set-up. It was quiet for a while until Caroline ask Mrs. Lockwood where Tyler was.

"Oh, he's out with some friends, I don't expect to see him until much later." Mrs. Lockwood answered, she seemed a little preoccupied when she said it.

"Oh..." Caroline said, Elena picked up a little frustration in that one word as she said it, which was understandable, given the Hayley situation, and fight about the dead hybrid "I see." They continued idle chit-chat for just to keep from silent work, and Caroline cheered up a bit, always happy in her "decorating zone, and they were done, the last step was the Mystic Grill crew who would come by soon to set up refreshments.

"Well" Mrs. Lockwood started "Caroline if I were you I'd start getting ready, the pageant is starting at 1:30, and it's already nearly noon. And if you girls would help April out too?"

"Absolutely" Bonnie answered smiling.

"Of course, thanks again girls, I'll see you soon." Mrs. Lockwood turned down the hallway and out the back door, shouting to some people moving drinks in. One of them was Damon. "Time to go upstairs!" Elena ushered her friends up the stairway and around a corner, out of sight.

"C'mon Elena you can't keep ignoring him." Bonnie said.

"I know, and I won't." Elena confirmed, moving on. Just then, someone's cellphone rang, making them all jump a little. They all checked their pockets. It was Caroline's. She furrowed her brow at the unnamed number, but answered it regardless "Hello?"

"Hello love." Klaus greeted.

Caroline huffed "Hi" she replied, uninterested.

"My dear, I noticed Tyler hasn't been around lately."

"What do you mean, I thought he was just out with his friends." Caroline urged, puzzled.

"Well of course, I'm sure." Klaus continued, rather consolingly "I just wanted to know what you were wearing for the pageant, shall I coördinate with a matching tie perhaps?" You could hear the smile coming through his voice.

"Don't be arrogant Klaus." She waited no counter or banter she answered quietly "Red, my gown is crimson red, I have to go."

"Goodbye" Klaus said, and Caroline shut her phone. Bonnie and Elena just looked at her "Well would you rather see Klaus dancing with me or going into a rage about his dead hybrid?"

"I didn't say anything" Bonnie put her hands up.

"Right." Caroline breathed, "Let's go get April ready first then shall we?"

Damon came back to the Lockwood house with the last of the deliveries at about one o'clock. He had gone home and changed into a simple white shirt, black dress pants and matching jacket. About 3/4 of the expected audience had already arrived, and the girls were just about ready upstairs. "Hello!" Came an enthusiastic voice from behind Damon "I'm Sophie and Mary Lancaster's mother, Elizabeth." Her hair was red, and she had dark freckles over her nose.

"Hello, Mrs. Lancaster." Damon smiled.

"I hope I'm not a bother Mr..."

"Salvatore" Damon finished for her "Damon Salvatore."

"Oh you're a founder how lovely, nice to meet you." She paused to girlishly tuck her hair behind her ear. "You must know your way around here then I suppose?"

"I do." Damon confirmed.

"Well, would it be bad of me to ask if you could find someone for me?"

"Sophie?" Damon asked.

"Yes actually" She squealed a little "She and her sister are probably with the other contestants and some of their friends I'd say, would you mind too terribly?" She seemed flirtatious, though she looked to be in her forties, and was talking with her husband just a moment before.

"I'd be happy to, Mrs. Lancaster." Damon smoldered, messing with the woman.

"Oh wonderful, thank you" Elizabeth smiled "Tell her to meet me down the hall with Mrs. Lockwood, upstairs, we don't want anyone to see her dress now would we?" And with that she pranced off to Mrs. Lockwood, upstairs and down the hall.

Damon walked up the stairs after Mrs. Lancaster had gone into another room to wait and listened. He heard Caroline, Elena, Bonnie, April and two squeaky voices he imagined were Mary and Sophie.

"Oh you look wonderful April really you do." One squeaker chirped.

"Thank you Sophie" April replied modestly. Damon knocked twice on the door. Heels clicked on the floor, and the knob turned. Caroline opened the door about 10 inches, and said "What is it Damon." hearing his name Elena, collected herself. She was going to be mature. She had always been cool around people, calm and on task. Nothing was wrong. Caroline opened the door "I was sent to find Sophie and Mary." He said smoothly to the two girls in tulle gowns, one green one pink. "I'm Sophie!" The green, taller one squealed. Her hair was bright red and her white skin was drowning in freckles, the second one, stayed seated and smiled politely, her eyes always seeming to sparkle a little, maybe to make up for her quietness. She had calmer auburn locks and no freckles on her fair skin. "Mary" she said standing slowly.

"Did our mother send you for us?" Mary asked sweetly.

"Hello Mary" Damon smiled "Sophie. Yes she did, she asked me to tell you to meet her at the Mayors office with her and Mrs. Lockwood."

The way he smiled at these girls, made Elena feel something. Jealousy? she thought. The girls were only 15 and 16. Mary was the older of the two.

"I'll bring them" April volunteered, "I wanted to see the mayor anyway."

"If you insist" Damon said "You all look stunning, if you didn't already know." April glanced at her dress. It was white with a straight neckline and the fabric was covered in flowering black accents. "Thanks" she said a little awkwardly, leading the girls out of the room.

"What about us?" Caroline sneered a tad. Bonnie wore a simple purple cotton frock, Elena a black, tight-fitted short sleeve dress with a wide and elegant scoop neck. Caroline, was truly fantastic in her deep red silky gown with it's structured sweetheart neckline. Her hair was curled beyond its natural wave and brought up at the top of her head in a complicated bun, with curls framing either side of her face. Damon chuckled at Caroline's comment, then said smiling, with half-closed eyes "You all look lovely."

Bonnie rolled her eyes "Thank you for gracing us with your presence and deep compliments Damon." He waved his hand once, and walked out, closing the door behind him.

"Damon?" Elena called just as the door shut, he opened it back up and stepped in, wearing the slightly worried face he sometimes let through. An innocent face. "Can I talk to you later, after the pageant?"

"What's wrong? What happened?" Damon asked, stepping forward a toe.

"Nothing...I mean.." She stopped, just looking at him.

"Sure Elena." He said reassuringly "Whatever you need." and with that he slid through the door, looking at her until the door had closed. She twitched her mouth right to left once or twice. And as soon as she had heard him go outside, and the beginnings of a conversation with a board member she said to Bonnie and Caroline "There, I'm not ignoring him, I made an appointment." Her voice was still soft. They waited there for a minute or two, finishing Caroline's makeup with a red tinged lipstick. Then Elena and Bonnie were told to go downstairs to watch, while Caroline and the others were led to the balcony. The pageant started on the dot, 1:30 PM, and the ladies introductions went by smoothly, as the crowd was ushered to the dance floor patio outside for the dance.

Klaus, who had come sharply dressed in a black suit and deep red tie (wasn't kidding about coördination) took Caroline's hand gentlemanly, and kissed it with a serious expression on his face. He looked like he more than fancied Caroline, especially when he saw her come down the stairway, in her flowing gown. There was no sneer, smirk or even any comment from Caroline Forbes as they danced, they simply stared into each other's eyes. Inside her mind, Caroline was driving herself crazy _He does look amazing...What am I thinking he's a murderer! But how sweet he's been to me.. _she thought on an endless cycle. April had brought an old friend apparently, but he seemed very happy to be there with her. Sophie's escort was less excited, he seemed a bit annoyed, but apparently, they had been together for three years. Mary and a young man named Edilio, from Cuba, were very alike, with their sweet politeness and subtle timidity, and danced well together. By the end of the dance Caroline was closer to Klaus than she had started, both in her mind, and in his arms. She was going insane with her sudden change of opinion. They walked back together silently. Elena and Bonnie staring at them in awe.


	4. Chapter 4 - This and That Friend

**Words cannot explain my sorrow and guilt for not updating as often as promised. But every time I write a chapter, and do that or too long I get a headache (usually because it's around midnight, my free time). I watched 4x07 on Thursday and may or my not hae spontaneously combusted. SPOILERISH - Julie Plec says the sire bond doesn't affect emotions, AKA that scene at the end of the episode ****_(you know the scene) _****and Elena's feelings aughta be real. Hopefully. Please**

**Anyway thanks for reading if you still are after my laziness has shown through recently and enjoy. (P.S. I took some stuff from the latest episode and warped it. But this is basically how I wanted it to go.)**

Caroline was elsewhere in her mind. She didn't know what had come over her. When they announced April Young's victory and and new title as Miss Mystic Falls, she said her congratulations and thought nothing of it. "Caroline?" Elena walked up to her, shaking her out of her trance. "What's going on?"

Caroline stared back "Nothing, is something wrong?" She replied hastily.

"No" Elena said "Not any more than usual, you just look out of it."

"Nope." Caroline said twisting her mouth. Elena walked away, tentatively and told Caroline she'd catch up with her soon, and that she needed to talk to Damon. This brought Caroline back to sanity "What?" Caroline remarked "What are you going to say?"

"I'm going to keep him up to date, I don't think he even knows about the breakup." Elena answered, turning back to face her.

"Well, don't do anything hasty." She said.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked.

"Well...I was talking to Stefan, he called me after dropping your stuff off at your house. And it just got me thinking..."

"Thinking what?"

"He just seems so genuinely heartbroken, are you sure you're doing the right thing?

Elena raised her eyebrows and took a couple steps forward "Caroline this morning you were all for me telling Damon how I feel, what ever happened to that? You told me you agreed with whoeer I chose. That it was about me?"

"I know what I said." Caroline countered "But I didn't think you were really considering Damon. I thought you were just going to talk to him, get things settled and move on! I thought you would come to your senses and go back to Stefan! You always do."

Elena just stood there "So everything you said this morning was just you trying to guide me towards Stefan?"

"Elena, I want what's best for you, and the more I think about it, the worse Damon is, do you really think he's any good?"

"You're biased." Elena said.

"I'm truthful!"

"Hypocritical!" Elena was raising her voice and sharpening her tone.

"What!?"

"You are telling me to stay away from Damon because you think he is bad, that I may have feelings or him now but it will hurt me eventually, right?" Elena quieted down just a bit.

"Yes, exactly I-"

"You've been ogling at KLAUS all day! And you want to judge me about Damon?"

"All I'm saying is you and Stefan are perfect. You know I'm right."

Elena was annoyed, very annoyed, but kept her cool and said "You were so supportive this morning, now you're just making this harder than it already is."

Caroline looked sad "I'm sorry I'm taking sides, but that's my opinion. I should have told you earlier but you were so sad and...you belong with Stefan, I thought you still knew that. Somethings wrong here." She walked away as Klaus walked up with a bottle of champagne and an offer to Caroline to walk around the grounds. Elena stood there, angry with Caroline, suddenly butting in. She knew Caroline never liked Damon, and now she was just trying to trick her into going back to Stefan. The whole day she had acted so considerate, so un-opinionated, but it was all just part of her own motives. She decided to go home

As Elena left the property, her mind filled with thoughts of Caroline's words, she realized she had forgotten to find Damon just as she heard Jeremy's voice call her from the other side of the street. Her home road was empty except for her and her brother. "Jeremy" She greeted him and crossed the street to where he walked. She started to say hi before she saw his sleeve, the cuff of it was tinged with a dark red, and she recognized it's scent. "Jeremy what happened!" she said coming closer. She took his hand, but he said nothing.

"What's going on?" She inquired, and discovered his wrist was still oozing with fresh, warm blood. Before she could put her head up and get away from it, she felt an awful, stabbing pain in her right side. She lowered herslef to the ground in agony as she looked first at the slim, 4-inch wooden stake in the side of her stomach, then at her brother's blank face.

"Jeremy..." She half-whimpered "Please." Jeremy slowly pulled a specially carved, wooden stake from his bag

"I have to Elena." He said darkly

"Jeremy, I'm your sister, I love you." She pleaded. The pain in her side was persistently agonizing.

"You are a vampire."

"But I'm still me Jeremy, I'm still Elena!"

"You're one of them. A killer." Just as her had taken hold of her shoulder, and was bringing back his arm to drive the stake through her heart, he suddenly dropped his weapon and yelled a terrible moan of pain as he clutched his head with both hands and rolled to his side. Elena looked up to see Bonnie, closing the door of her small silver car with one hand, and reaching out towards Jeremy with the other. She was using her magic on him.

"Bonnie" Elena rasped. Bonnie twisted her hand and Jeremy lay still on the sidewalk. Breathing, but still. Bonnie dropped her hand and jogged to Elena, "Calm down Elena, don't move, I'll get the stake out." Bonnie winced as she cautiously pulled the wood from her friend's bloody side.

"Thank you." Elena quietly said "Jeremy..."

"He's fine" Bonnie said. "Help me get him in the car, we need to bring him home." After a moment Elena had healed, and was bringing an unconscious Jeremy to Bonnie's car. She plopped him in the back, and sat into the passenger seat as Bonnie turned the ignition on.

"Bonnie, how are you using magic?" Elena asked, addressing the elephant in the room.

"The simpler spells I've been familliar with since I was a newbie are coming back." Bonnie smiled a small, inside smile.

"Why didn't you say anything this morning?"

"I didn't even know, Proffeser Shane, the guy who's been helpping me get my magic back told me I'd be able to get the simple stuff back soon, but I only just tested it. I guess step one is all set." Elena nodded.

"Guess so."

They got home and Elena carried her brother into the living room, setting him gently on the couch and patting his head. Bonnie had gone to tell Atticus her news once she was sure Elena would be fine. She took out her phone to call Stefan.

"Elena" He picked up after a ring.

"Stefan, I'm at home with an unconscious Jeremy who just tried to stake me, and who didn't show up for the pageant. And neither were you, what is going on?"

"Elena...I...made him kill another vampire, I thought he would tell me how far his tatoo had grown but he ran off, I didn't mean for him to go after you."

She was getting upset, but controlled herself, besides a stern voice "Why would you do that to him Stefan."

"I was doing it for you, so we can find the cure and you won't be like this." He stopped abruptly, hoping he wouldn't notice the bit of truth he leaked.

"Like this?" She asked. (She notice) "Stefan, if you think theres something wrong with me, and you want me to be fixed by compromising my brother's control over himself, I don't want the cure. Not like this."

"Elena. I don't want to give up on this."

Elena sighed, still stern "This isn't right Stefan. We agreed yesterday evening we can't hold on. You need to let go." There was silence as Stefan let the words in. "Goodbye" Elena said.


End file.
